


Unbroken Oath

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Figging, Gags, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Submission, Verbal Humiliation, commission, he gets into it though, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: “If you continue to make a mess in this shop I can and I will take action against you, understand?”





	Unbroken Oath

“Come here,” Greta said, standing in front of the counter and looking at Link, “If you continue to make a mess in this shop I can and I will take action against you, understand?”

Link nodded, his face expressing nothing but disrespect, like he didn't really think that she would.

She glared at him, aware that the boy wasn't one to be challenged to battle. Even as a trained Gerudo, Greta would have issues when facing Link, but she wasn't some subservient of the chief, she was her own woman who had experience dealing with these sorts of men in the past, and thus she could handle this boy with the same grace and unbreakable will that she always had.

“What would you do?” Link asked, genuinely curious. He knew above all else that Greta wasn't running a legal operation here, and that saying he was causing a ruckus in her shop to the guards would mean the end of her store. Her reply was instant.

“Something I know you wouldn't like.”

He smirked, “Like what?”

Greta’s face didn't move, nor did the rest of her body, standing still as a statue and assessing Link in a way he’d only expect a thing that wanted to eat him would. It reminded him a little of lynels, the way she stood and looked at him for a moment, waiting for him to move. He wondered if he didn't she would take action instead, where he not to take action, in the same way that a lynel would draw their bow of electric arrows and make to shoot.

It wasn't often out in the wilderness that he had been told no. There wasn't a, ‘No you can't take that hammer’, or a, ‘no you can't pick those apples’. He understood that things in shops had to be bought, clothing being the number one item that sold for a high price, but in this little shop Link couldn't help but bend the rules, bargaining for a lower price on the skin-tight skeleton armour.

He reached out to touch the armour again, but she snatched his hand before it could brush the fabric.

“That was your last chance to make amends, young voe. Now I’m going to take you over my lap and spank you. Understand?”

She dragged Link away from the stand, ignoring his yelp of protest as he was manhandled into position, putting both hands behind his head and dragging him up her legs when she sat back on the counter, the position being so far off the ground for him that his feet couldn't touch the floor. “You have tested my patience too much today. You _know_ that you have, and the fact that I must tell you, in my own shop no less, to behave yourself is worthy of this punishment.”

“Hey, what-?!” Link went to say, but Greta was wise to the young voe’s mouth and stuffed it with a piece of spare fabric, pushing the veil that he wore in too for good measure.

“Now then, young voe. You are nineteen, you disrespected me three times, and the shop three times as well. I would say that means you need,” She paused to wrestle Link onto her lap again, continuing when she got him to settle, “You have disrespected me four times now. So that means twenty six, wouldn't you agree?”

Link let out some muffled grumbles, kicking his legs again in an attempt to stop her hand from resting on his thighs.

“I assume that this is the first time you have been punished for your actions, and so I will go easy.”

In complete contrast to her words, Greta raised her hand up high and brought it down on the meat of his thigh, roughly an inch below his right buttock. Link startled, kicking his legs again and pulling at her hands, letting out a whole flurry of garbled swear words. Greta wasn't dissuaded, landing another below his left within no time at all, taking satisfaction in how he was completely helpless below her hands.

“That’s two,” She paused to say, before bringing down another two directly onto his left cheek, making him squeal. “Four,” then another two on the right. Link tried wrenching his hands back again, his face hot from the childish treatment. While his struggle for his hands hadn't lessened any, the movement of his legs and feet had become a more predictable show, his thighs remaining in place while his calves came up in an attempt to block the blows.

The action was in vein, however, as Greta simply aimed for the more painful area around the top of his ass, landing the fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth with no problem, while still maintaining the absolute ferocity of before.

Link pulled his thighs together, unaware before now of how badly the treatment was affecting him, and hoping to the Goddess that Greta wasn't noticing the twitches that came along with every strike. He bit down on the veil and cloth in an attempt to lessen his noises, and although they were still noticeable, Link was certain that without the cloth they would have been much higher in pitch, less akin to groans or shouts of pain, and instead to moans of pleasure.

He yelped when another came down on him, shaking his rear in a way that he hoped he would be able to recreate. Another down, a groan, another and a yelp. Link shook in her arms and tightened his thighs together further, willing the punishment to be over sooner so that he could take care of himself somewhere that wasn't in Gerudo Town, if, of course, he could get out without the other women noticing.

“Don't worry _voe,_ ” She sneered, an obvious cruel tone of enjoyment lingering on her voice, “There are only sixteen more to go.”

Link almost screamed when the hardest blow so far came down on his already reddened cheek, furthering the pain he felt in the area, albeit not for long. She did the same to the other with the same amount of force, and then alternated between them.

“Mh- mh- mh-!”

“There,” She said again, “There’s only ten left, but I am not feeling better after you disrespected me. But I know what will make up for it.”

Gently, almost so gently that Link couldn't feel it, Greta lowered the seam of his trousers, letting them bunch up around his knees. Link kicked, his face going impossibly redder at the action, wishing above all else that she would leave his underwear on. However, with the same tantalizing slowness as she had before, Greta pulled those down too, ignoring the humiliated squeal Link let out when she fondled one of his stinging cheeks.

“You are enjoying this,” She said, letting her hand dip lower and in between his cheeks. Link kicked again, or at least tried to as the elastic of his thin vai clothing prevented him from lashing out. “Don't deny it,” She said, brushing her thumb over his dry hole, “I can feel your length, young voe. Tell me, is it the pain? The clothing? The humiliation of it all?”

Link shuddered, letting out a groan as she pressed firmer against his hole, almost like she was trying to pry it apart to let her enter.

“You’ve felt this little secret before,” She said, matter a fact, “You know what it's like to be controlled, no? Does it make you feel this helpless every time, or is it just me who should feel special?”

He moaned, wriggling his ass in her hand and trying to get some actual friction to his aching dick, but as soon as he began to feel some sort of pleasure, Greta brought down her hand again on his now exposed behind, the blow worse than any of the others before it. “You are dirty,” She said, slapping him again, “You are worse than anyone else I have ever let into my shop,” _slap!_ “And you are not worthy of my, or anyone else’s, respect.”

Link’s back arched, his eyes watered, his dick throbbed.

“You are a filthy slut. Do you bend over for any man who comes your way? Do you open your mouth for their seed? Or do all of them have the pleasure,” She pulled her hand from his wrists, spreading his cheeks with it and bringing her other down on his hole, “Of seeing you bent over?”

She brought it down again on his hole, listening to the way he squealed. His hands gripped her thighs, his own spread to let her invade in between them without a hitch.

“Four more,” _Slap,_ this time on his bruised ass, “Three,” Again on his hole.

Link shook, waiting, waiting, waiting for the last two blows, his legs spread apart as best as he could with his pants around his knees, and his back arched in preparation for whatever Greta would give him.

“Young voe,” She said again, pulling him by the hair. He went willingly, scrambling to get into the new position between her thighs. She still sat on the counter, leaning over him in a way that he hoped whoever found him next would do too, and then reached out with her left hand to hold his still stuffed cheeks between her fingers. His dick strained from in between his legs, the head almost as red as his face and his ass.

“I’m going to give you two choices. You either get to leave here now, never to return to this shop again, or you can receive your last two spankings now, have a stick of peeled ginger put inside you before you leave and get to return again.” She ran her hand along his ruddy face, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear and removing the sodden cloth from his mouth, and then waited for a reply.

Link took a moment to stare open mouthed at her, wishing that she would take his head and bury it between her thighs, but instead he blinked back to himself and said, “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Hit me again.”

Greta smiled, pulled back her hand, and smacked it across his face. Before he had time to even moan, she did the same with the other side, leaving Link reeling on the floor. “Stay here,” She said, going into the side room, “I’ll go get the ginger. In the meantime there is oil behind the counter. See about preparing yourself. But do not touch yourself, or I will put ginger there, too.”

 

‘I can handle this,’ Link thought, jogging from Gerudo town with the heavy eyes of Greta on his back, and his length heavy between his thighs, ‘I can totally do this. It only stings a little.’

The ginger wedge was smaller than Link had hoped, and the little piece that went into the tip of his penis wasn't very big either, only about a centimetre long. But halfway on his peaceful run to the Karra Karra Bazaar, the ginger began to sting a little, then a lot, and then Link had to get to his knees to stop his whole body from shaking. He couldn't remove it though, not with the guards watching. Not with Greta watching, making sure that he didn't slip up before their agreed meeting in only three days time.

“Oh fuck,” He said, his still half hard dick starting to swell again even after Greta had put ice on it to let him out. “Oh shit,” He said, feeling the sting on his face and ass be intensified by the root inside him.

Legs shaking, Link hurried to find somewhere private.

**Author's Note:**

> Horray, first nsfw piece of 2019! Im still not the best at writing nsfw content, and this is a hell of a lot riskier than the porn ive posted before, so i would really apriciate some feedback on it if you would be so inclined.
> 
> As always with my fics, please leave Kudos, comments and bookmarks, as these encourage me to write more. thank you!


End file.
